One-dimensional barcodes and two-dimensional barcodes are commonly used. Since barcodes have certain properties, such as having a certain data capacity, low space utilization rate, and low cost, barcodes are widely applied to forms, security and confidentiality, certificates, and material backup for protection.
Barcodes can be printed on a newspaper, a magazine, a book, a package, and a personal business card, and also can appear in a form of an electronic image in various network applications. A technology that applies the barcode to a mobile terminal already exists, where the barcode is scanned by using a photographing function of the mobile terminal to quickly obtain information stored in the barcode, so as to access a network, send a short message, dial a number, exchange material, automatically input words, and the like.
However, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following technical problems.
In a conventional method for implementing an action instruction based on a barcode, the barcode is automatically generated by a system. In addition, for a same network account, only one barcode is generated, for example, for some public accounts, each public account corresponds to a unique barcode, and a user can execute a corresponding action instruction (for example, adding the public account) by using a mobile terminal to scan a corresponding barcode. Therefore, in the conventional method, a developer cannot control content of the barcode, which is a disadvantage.